A detection system designed to detect explosives, hazardous materials, contraband, or other types of items of interest may produce large, uncompressed multi-dimensional digital images of items passing through the detection system. Such images may cause latency in the explosive detection system due to time delays caused by transferring the multi-dimensional images to other components within the detection system for analysis.